Chordophone musical instruments produce sound from vibrating strings. When playing a stringed musical instrument, a musician can pluck to create vibration for sound. Different types of music, such as pizzicato and flamenco, have many different string techniques for musicians to master.
Problematically, conventional feedback for basic and advanced string techniques requires a music instructor. The tones and positions must be manually observed and corrected properly by the instructor. Furthermore, instructor feedback is straightforward blunt, for example, faster, louder, and wrong tone, without precise quantification.
What is needed is a robust technique to enhance stringed instrument learning.